Lilac vs Bowser
Lilac vs Bowser is a Round 3 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group B Match 5! Lilac from Freedom Planet (nominated by KnivesFlyYouDie) takes on Bowser from Super Mario Bros. (nominated by Left4TheLulz)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena Once again, the group stage portals opened up and Sash Lilac walked through the first one. "Back here again?" Lilac asked, recognising immediately where she was. She took a few steps, waiting for the inevitable commentary. As if on cue. "Next up, we may as well consider this a first place play off, as two very strong looking combatants go head to head!" boomed the voice. A second strong fighter? Who could be doing so well? Lilac then got her answer, in the form of a ferocious roar from behind her. (Cues music) "Oh brother." she said, rolling her eyes. Bowser marched over to Lilac, looking down on the puny little dragon. "So, you managed to beat those other two chumps as well, huh?" he grunted. Lilac stood her ground. "Yeah, actually. Piece of cake. Now guess what?" Bowser raised his head slightly. "What's that?" he asked. Lilac grinned. "I'm gonna beat YOU too!" HERE WE GO!!! ''' Bowser chuckled as Lilac rushed him. He quickly blasted her with a drop kick, pinging her across the stage at great speed. "Good luck with that." he said, taking his time in following up. Lilac felt as if she'd been hit with a damn bus, and consciously took a ''lot ''of time to recover. But she would need to hurry; Bowser was about to go for a Bowser Bomb early. She rolled sideways, and then delivered several flipping kicks to Bowser's face. It didn't hurt too much, but it made him suitably angry. He let out a mighty roar right in Lilac's face, causing the colour to drain from her skin. She instinctively punched him on the nose before trying to attack with pace. Bowser saw where this was going, and began to use his Whirling Fortress technique. Lilac carefully avoided the attack, and then unleashed her cyclone attack. Bowser was consumed in the wind attack, and tossed several yards away. Lilac smiled as she sensed the upper hand. "Dragon Boost!" she cried, barreling towards the Koopa King. "That's it; just a little closer." Bowser grumbled. He then swiped with one claw, catching Lilac in the face and unbalancing her run. With the Dragon Boost halted, Bowser subjected Lilac to a beating down, courtesy of several hammers being thrown Lilac's direction. Again, Lilac struggled to defend, but was just able to dodge Bowser's second attempt at a dropkick. "Whoa!" Lilac cried as the tree trunk-esque legs stopped a hair's breath away from her face. She quickly got back on the attack, driving a kick into Bowser's chest. She then delivered several painful strikes to Bowser's face, which were abruptly ended when the King of Koopas grabbed her by the very weapon she had been using. "How's about a haircut, shorty?" Bowser sneered, bearing his claws from Mario Strikers. Lilac gulped. "No deal!" she cried, summoning her cyclone again. Bowser released Lilac, and stood his ground, only to eat a Dragon Boost, and the subsequent Boost Breaker when he was off guard. Lilac wasn't about to let up. She kept attacking Bowser's legs with kicks and quick strikes and a hard hitting axe handle. As Bowser began to recover, Lilac began spinning up for another assault. Bowser looked for a Bowser Bomb, and Lilac tried to counter, but quick thinking by Bowser allowed him to snatch Lilac and throw her down to the floor. He then landed on her, dealing a heavy dose of damage to the proud dragon. As Bowser rolled off her, Lilac hoisted herself back up. She summoned another cyclone, which Bowser looked to run around. He began throwing hammers, which Lilac kicked back at him. Dazed, he never saw the incoming kick that planted itself right in his jaw. Realising now was the best time to deliver a high impact move, Lilac delivered a Dragon Boost right into Bowser's neck, dragging him high into the air. Bowser roared as he blasted a large breath of fire into Lilac, engulfing her in flames. The brave young dragon managed to power through however, surviving long enough to hit Bowser's head with a Boost Breaker, taking his head clean off his shoulders. Bowser's headless body dropped to the floor, his head landing a few yards away. Unfortunately for Lilac, that last attack took up the rest of her energy, and she soon succumbed to her wounds, her lifeless body collapsing in a heap at the opposite end of the arena. And so, Group B's qualifying combatants were confirmed, Bowser clinching the top spot by vote difference. '''DBX! Conclusion "Honestly not the finish I was expecting, but no matter! This fight basically proved why these two are the top two of the group! A very close call indeed, but thanks to vote differential, Group B belongs to Bowser! This battle is a draw!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Monster themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights